


Road Rage

by Peachlin



Series: Derek and Stiles are Friends [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Derek Hale to the Rescue, Driving Sucks, Fender Bender, Road Rage, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Sometimes I Hate People, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Violence, Why Can No One Drive?, Worried Derek Hale, Worried Isaac Lahey, Worried Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Worried Sheriff Stilinski, that's why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachlin/pseuds/Peachlin
Summary: Stiles just wanted to get to the loft. Of course, him being who he is, nothing ever goes to plan.





	Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written because sometimes I hate people. I recently went on a trip and was rudely reminded that even idiots can get a driver's license. Oh well, I guess. I made it home in one piece, so there's that.
> 
> Also, this fic is part of a series, but it doesn't necessarily connect with the first fic in the series. I guess if you want it too, you can read it that way, but I purposely wrote it so that it has no direct connection to what I wrote previously.
> 
> Edit: 11-18-19  
Small changes to wording and I fixed the dialogue tags.

Stiles drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in impatience. The old Cadillac Deville in front of him was driving ten miles under the speed limit; he was on his way to Derek's loft for a pack meeting, and he was already late. On top of all of that, the car behind him was tailgating and swerving all over the lane. _Sometimes I really hate people, _he thought as he adjusted his rearview mirror; he was sick of watching the psycho behind him.

After a few minutes, the Cadillac turned off, and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. He accelerated to five over only to slam on his breaks when the car behind him passed him on a double yellow. The psycho swerved into the lane, nearly sideswiping Roscoe before he slammed on his breaks. The teen was unable to stop in time and rear-ended the cherry red Mustang.

It wasn't a hard collision, but it was enough to give the brunette whiplash. "Ow," Stiles whined as he rubbed his neck. The man in the other vehicle got out and walked around the car to examine his bumper. Boy was he  _ pissed.  _ The teen swallowed nervously, locked the doors, and reached for his phone. He speed-dialed his dad and cursed when it went straight to voicemail. He watched as the man opened the trunk and started rummaging around for something. The brunette quickly hit the next contact and prayed that someone would answer.

"Where are you? We've been wait-"

"I just got in an accident, and the other guy is pissed. If this was a cartoon, steam-"

"Stiles!"

"-would be coming out of his ears. He also looks like he could snap me-"

"Stiles!"

"-in half without breaking a sweat-"

"STILES!"

"Shutting up."

"Where are you?"

"A few blocks away-" He cut off abruptly when the man turned and started to walk toward him. "He has a bat. Oh my God, Derek, he has a bat."

"Stiles, drive away."

The teen fumbled for the keys and turned the engine over. When nothing happened, he tried again. It chugged twice before falling silent. "It's not working! Derek!"

"I'm coming! Just-just hold on!"

The man stopped in front of the car and stared at the terrorized teen for a few moments. His eyes danced with rage, and his breathing was coming in harsh pants. All of a sudden, he brought the bat up and slammed it down on the hood; Stiles shrieked in surprise.

"What happened!"

"He's rearranging the front end of Roscoe! Ah!" He screamed when the bat came down again. "Derek, I'm really freaking out!"

"I'm almost there."

The man started walking toward his door, and Stiles shivered in fear at the anger on his face. He stopped at the door and tried the handle. "Derek…" he whispered as he felt his eyes burn with tears. His hands were shaking, and he felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

The man snarled before raising the bat and bringing it down on the window. Stiles screamed and covered his face with his arms. He dropped the phone when he was yanked out of the car and thrown to the ground. He looked up into the face of his attacker and tried to scramble back as the bat was lifted to strike.

"Wait! Let's just talk about this-" He cut off when the bat came down onto his raised arm. He heard the bone snap and screamed in agony as he cradled the limb to his chest. Tears spilled from his eyes, and he tried to make himself as small of a target as possible. "Please, I'm sorry I-I hit your c-car, just-just, please," Stiles whimpered through gasps. The bat came down again, and this time he was unable to block the blow. It hit his ribs hard, and the air rushed from his lungs. He collapsed to the ground and tried to catch his breath. "Ple-ase, pl-please," he choked out through clenched teeth. The bat came again, hitting almost the same spot, and Stiles jerked away from the pain with a cry of pain.

He could feel himself fading, but he fought to stay awake.  _ Derek's coming. He's coming. Just hold on a little longer. _ His eyes snapped open when he heard screeching tires; Derek's beautiful black Camaro drifted around the corner and sped toward them.

The man turned and jumped out of the way when the car nearly hit him. Derek barely put the car in park before he was running toward the bat-wielding psycho. He tore the weapon from his hand and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. He dropped the bat and ran to his friend. "Stiles…" he whispered as he knelt in front of the teen. He gently pulled him into his lap and cradled him against his chest. As soon as he touched Stiles, Derek started to leach the pain. Stiles relaxed a little and cried into Derek's shirt as the adrenaline began to fade. "I've got you. You're safe now. An ambulance is coming," the man assured. Stiles started shivering and whimpered when it made his ribs flair in agony. "I've got you, just breathe," Derek whispered as he sucked as much pain as he could without passing out.

A second later, they could hear a siren, and Derek sighed in relief. He waited until he could see the driver before he regretfully pulled his hand away, cutting off his friend's only form of relief. The vehicle came to a stop, and the paramedics ran over to pull Stiles away from his savior. He was loaded into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

Derek turned toward his car to follow, but deputy Parrish stopped him. "I know you're worried, Derek, but I need a statement before you go," the man said gently.

Derek clenched his fists and released a breath before turning to the Hellhound. "Fine," he responded.

\-----

_ Twenty minutes earlier, _

"Hey, Derek, when is Stiles gonna be here?" Scott shouted from the kitchen.

Tha alpha checked the time and frowned. "He should be here already," he answered before pulling out his phone. Just as he was about to call, his phone rang. "Hold on; this is him now." He answered and put the phone to his ear. "Where are you? We've been wait-"

"I just got in an accident, and the other guy is pissed. If this was a cartoon, steam-"

"Stiles!"

"-would be coming out of his ears. He also looks like he could snap me-"

"Stiles!"

"-in half without breaking a sweat-"

"STILES!"

"Shutting up."

"Where are you?" Derek's heart was beating faster than was healthy. He waved the others away when they started asking questions.

"A few blocks away-" He cut off abruptly before saying, "He has a bat. Oh my God, Derek, he has a bat."

Derek's fear spiked at the words. "Stiles, drive away," he said as he grabbed his keys and sprinted for his car. "Call 911!" he yelled over his shoulder. He heard keys jangling before the Jeep's engine turned over, It chugged and went dead before Stiles tried again, yielding the same result.

"It's not working, Derek!" Stiles cried in a panic-stricken voice.

"I'm coming! Just-just hold on!" he yelled as he started his Camaro and peeled out of the parking lot. He listened to his friend's ragged breathing for a few seconds before he heard a thunk and Stiles's scream of surprise. "What happened!"

"He's rearranging the front end of Roscoe!”Another thunk followed by a scream. "Derek, I'm really freaking out!"

"I'm almost there." He assured firmly.  _ Please, don't hurt him. I can't lose anyone else. _

"Derek..." the teen whispered shakily before the sound of breaking glass and Stiles's scream blasted through the phone speaker.

"No! Stiles!" he screamed just as he heard the phone hit the floor. He listened as the teen was pulled from the car and thrown to the ground; listened as he pleaded before the unmistakable sound of a snapping bone, and a bloodcurdling scream reached his sensitive ears. He pushed the pedal to the floor and hoped that he would make it in time. More pleading, this time, it was scared and desperate before the bat hit flesh again. Stiles sobbed in pain as he begged for mercy, and Derek felt tears roll down his cheeks; his pack-mate was suffering, and he wasn't there to save him.

The bat fell again just before he drifted around the final corner. The alpha's eyes flared red at the scene before him. A man at least twice the size of Stiles was standing over the broken teen, bat raised in the air as he prepared to strike again. The man looked up when he heard the Camaro, and Derek aimed right for the attacker. He jumped out of the way just in time and rolled to his feet. Derek slammed on the breaks and threw the car in park before running up to the man; he took the bat, punched him with more force than necessary, and watched him drop like a box of rocks.

The weapon dropped from his hand and clattered against the asphalt. The sound brought him back to himself, and he turned to the boy on the ground. "Stiles…" he whispered as he knelt in front of his friend.  _ Oh, God, Stiles. If I had been just a second longer... _ He gently lifted his pack-mate into his lap and cradled him against his chest; he immediately started pulling the pain, and he had to grit his teeth against the onslaught of agony. It was worth it when Stiles's face relaxed a little before he cried into Derek's shirt. "I've got you; you're safe now. An ambulance is coming," he assured. Stiles started shivering and whimpered in pain as his breath stuttered. "I've got you, just breathe." Derek sucked as much pain as he could. He had to slow down when black spots danced in his eyes.

"And then the ambulance showed up. Can I go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes," Jordan said as he finished writing down the statement (he left out the supernatural parts) before closing his notebook.

Derek jogged to his car and raced to the hospital. When he walked into the waiting room, everyone was already there. "How is he?" he asked Noah.

"We don't know yet. Derek, what happened?" the man asked with tears in his eyes.

"He rear-ended some psycho, and the guy came after him with a bat. I got there as fast as I could, I just-" He took a shaky breath and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I was almost too late," he whispered. He looked up when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at Isaac in thanks.

"You weren't too late. He's going to be fine; he's too stubborn not to be."

"He has to be fine; I can't-I can't lose him too, I can't," Noah whispered through tears.

"He'll be okay, right, Derek? You took his pain, so you know how bad he was hurt," Scott interjected, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Right, yeah...uh, He had a-a broken arm and maybe a few broken ribs. I don't think he had a punctured lung, but I don't know for sure," he listed quietly.

"Sheriff Stilinski?" Everyone turned toward the voice and watched the doctor approach. He held out his hand and introduced himself as Dr. Hanson.

"Is my son okay?" Noah asked.

"Yes, he's going to be just fine. His right ulna was broken, but we set it without a problem; he has a cast that will need to stay on for at least six weeks. He also has three broken ribs, but other than that, there is no internal damage; he was fortunate."

"Oh, thank God," the sheriff sighed in relief. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, follow me." Everyone followed the doctor to Stiles's room. He turned, and a surprised look crossed his face before he opened his mouth to speak.

Noah cut him off before he could say anything. "They just need to see that he is okay, and then they'll leave."

"Five minutes," the man said firmly.

The pack nodded before walking into the room. Stiles was asleep; he had an IV in one arm and a bright green cast on the other. He had a scrape on his cheek, but he looked fine otherwise. Scott and Isaac smiled before leaving, and Derek silently thanked them for not saying anything.

Derek startled when Noah pulled him into a hug, but after a few seconds, he gently hugged back. "Thank you for saving my son," he said sincerely as he pulled back.

"I'd do it every day if I had to."

"I might need you to. With the way this kid attracts trouble, I should get him a bodyguard," Noah said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad he's okay," Derek said quietly. "I should go make sure the wonder twins haven't gotten themselves into trouble."

"Good idea. I'll call you when he wakes up."

"Thanks, sheriff."

"Call me Noah, Derek."

"Okay...Noah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for a beta-reader to look over a Teen Wolf WIP that I am working on right now. All I really know so far is that I am going to try out A/B/O dynamics. If you are interested, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love comments!


End file.
